


Christmas Star

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Prowl and Jazz learn about a different culture and Christmas.





	Christmas Star

Title: Christmas Star  
By: mmouse15  
Day: 19  
Prompt: Cuetlaxochitl (the original name of the poinsettia - the X'mas flower)  
Verse: G1  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: ~1500  
Other Characters: Mentions of Optimus Prime and Skyfire  
Warnings: kissing  
Summary/Notes: I apologize. I'm sick, and I've struggled with this. I don't think it's up to my usual standards, but since I'm falling asleep as I type this, it's going to have to do. I hope I feel better tomorrow and can blaze out something wonderful for tomorrow's prompt. Headspace!Jazz is all plotty right now; we'll see what comes of it.

 

After consulting with Optimus Prime and Skyfire, Jazz and Prowl decided to drive down to Mexico instead of using Skyfire, who would rather do the run to the moon base and take Perceptor the supplies he wanted up there. Of course, Skyfire was gracious as always and said it would be no problem for him to take them, but Jazz pointed out that they would get a lot more information if they saw the territory themselves rather than flying high over the ground. Prowl couldn't disagree, and the decision was made. They would drive Nevada, then through Arizona and New Mexico before turning south through Texas and into Mexico.

As they drove, they talked to each other, learning things about the other that they hadn't bothered to learn before. Prowl had been an artist before the war, while Jazz had been an entertainer. Early on, Jazz had used his ability to talk to almost anyone to pass information from Decepticons sources to the Autobots. Prowl had volunteered his services to the Autobot cause fairly quickly, and had rapidly risen through the ranks because he had the ability to shut away external distractions and focus on the task at hand. He also had an aptitude for applied statistics that had been an asset to the tactical unit. Jazz's segue into Special Operations had been a natural extension of the spying he'd done as an entertainer.

Jazz was delighted with their conversation, but also happy when the sun set just as they entered Texas so they were able to cool off and drive faster. The two mechs continued on their way, mostly following the border until they reached Laredo, where they crossed the border. They wound their way sound, climbing into the highlands until they dropped into the bowl that held Mexico City. The drive had taken a day and a half.

Prowl sought out the US embassy. All the Autobots were equipped with avatars, hard light forms that could, briefly, look human. He showed his identification to the guard, as did Jazz, and they were waved into the compound, the guards watchful and alert as they closed the barriers behind the two Autobots.

The US ambassador came down into the garage to visit with them, and arranged with Prowl about the meeting with the Mexican president, while Jazz was going to play tourist and go see some of the wonderful sites available in Mexico City. He huddled with one of the minor dignitaries from the embassy and discussed the places he wanted to visit and came up with a short list for the morrow.

The following day, Prowl left in the ambassador's caravan, while Jazz went off to see his sites.

Jazz had a wonderful day, driving around to see the city. When he made his way back to the embassy, he was glad to see Prowl had also returned.

"How was your meeting, Prowl?" Jazz asked, snugging himself into the parking space next to Prowl.

Prowl sunk down on his tires. "The President would like a chance to think about it, and meet with me again in a few days."

"Too bad. Hey, would you like to go play tourist with me?" Jazz nudged Prowl gently.

"Yes, I would." Prowl sounded tired.

"Great! We'll get started in the morning," Jazz told him, "You recharge now, I'll stand guard."

Prowl initiated his recharge cycle, trusting Jazz to watch over him.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

The next morning, Jazz led Prowl out of the city heading south. They drove for a little over four hours before arriving at Oaxaca City. They had a wonderful time playing tourist and going through the historical center, looking at the church of Santo Domingo, admiring the architectural features of the baroque church. They then headed out to see the ruins at Lambityeco, heading south and east from Oaxaca City. As they drove, Jazz admired the vegetation growing along the hills, taking still captures as he could for later identification. The hills were a riot of color.

When they reached the ruins, the tour guide was very happy to show them around. They admired the two masks and the tombs. They were restricted from explore huge portions of the ruins because of their size, and they soon continued on their way, heading back to Oaxaca City, then down to Puerto Angel before traveling back up to Acapulco and then returning to Mexico City. Along the way, they took detours and went where ever they wish, as the whim took them. Usually it was Jazz choosing, but Prowl got into the spirit of exploring and sometimes would dodge off the main road onto a side road that looked interesting to him.

Jazz kept Prowl entertained by telling him stories about the region they were passing through, with Prowl laughing at the inconsistencies to the various legends.

"So, this little girl just picked a bunch of weeds to offer to their god, and the god turned them red?" Prowl asked.

"Supposedly, that's the legend. Of course, it's nifty how it fits in the Catholic symbolism of the time. There's an earlier legend," Jazz offered, "do you want to hear it?"

"Yes, Jazz, I do," Prowl said.

"So, the legend goes that the people of Taxco didn't wish to pay tribute to Moctezuma, so he went to war against them and slaughtered huge numbers of men. This flower sprang up in the pools of blood in commemoration. Later, Moctezuma came to Taxco and saw the flower and had some of the plants taken to his botanical gardens at Huaxtepec."

"These sound interesting. Which plant is this, Jazz?" Prowl asked idly.

Jazz stopped and transformed. They were on a small road, still dirt, as they puttered their way back to Mexico City. Prowl followed his lead, transforming himself into mech form and moving close to Jazz.

Jazz pointed up the slope to a large woody shrub with broad leaves and small red flowers. "There, that's the cuetlaxochitl plant."

Prowl looked at it critically and commented, "It doesn't look like the poinsettias Carly uses to decorate their house."

Jazz laughed, "No, it really doesn't. Those are cultivated hybrids. These are the original plant, the real deal."

Prowl looked up the slope, then down the slope. There was a clearing below them, and Prowl clambered over the edge of the road and made his way down to the clearing. Jazz followed him. Once in the clearing, Prowl turned toward Jazz.

Jazz froze at the look on Prowl's face. Prowl reached over and cupped Jazz's cheek. "Thank you, Jazz. Normally, I would have spent my time at the embassy, waiting for the President to call me and bemoaning the lack of anything to do. Taking the days to spend time with you and explore the country has been a lot more fun, and I wouldn't have done it without you."

Jazz leaned his head against Prowl's hand. "You're very welcome, Prowl."

Leaning forward, Prowl pulled Jazz's head down gently, then pressed a kiss to his audial horn, drawing a pleased intake from Jazz. Prowl released Jazz's head and let him stand up again.

Jazz looked at Prowl carefully. Prowl had a slightly fearful look on his face, as if he was afraid he'd overstepped the boundaries they'd laid between them. Jazz grasped Prowl's head and gently pulled it down so he could press a return kiss to the chevron that always fascinated him.

Prowl shuddered under his hands and Jazz released him, startled at Prowl's response. As Prowl's head came up, Jazz drew in cool air to calm himself, because Prowl's optics were heated.

Prowl pulled Jazz down to his knees, then coaxed him into lying down on the grass. Prowl laid down so their heads were together and he could easily reach Jazz by hovering over him. Slowly, Prowl moved until his lips were over Jazz's.

"So you want this, Jazz?" He breathed.

"Yes!" gasped Jazz.

Prowl closed the distance, sealing their lips together.

It reminded Jazz of that movie about Spiderman, with the upside down kiss, and it felt amazing. Prowl was careful with the kiss, pressing gently and holding himself up over Jazz.

Jazz growled and reached up, grabbing Prowl's shoulders and _pulling_ as he opened his mouth. The resulting kiss was deeper, and Jazz took the opportunity to taste Prowl, moaning at the flavor of oils and lubricants different from his own. Prowl tasted wonderful, and Jazz couldn't get enough of the taste, opening his mouth a little wider to get more of Prowl.

Prowl, meanwhile, was balancing himself on his forearms and enjoying Jazz's taste. He moaned as Jazz deepened the kiss further, exploring each other and enjoying the freedom from anyone else watching or caring what they did.

They remained in that sheltered clearing for the remainder of the afternoon, whispering the secrets lovers share and exchanging kisses and enjoying each other's company. Tomorrow would come soon enough, with a return to their duties and the demands of life, but for now, they could exist in a timeless sanctuary and revel in each other's company.


End file.
